


Нос Уизли

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Het, Veela Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Настоящее волшебство — найти того, кто полюбит тебя и с твоими вейловскими штучками, и с носом Уизли.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Нос Уизли

Билл с Тедди и Мари-Виктуар опаздывали. По прикидкам Молли, они должны были появиться в Норе с полчаса назад.

— Может, начнем уже? — предложил с воодушевлением Джордж. — Я с утра ничего не ел.

Он потянулся к особенно румяному пирожку, венчавшему гору себе подобных, но тут же получил по рукам.

— Я уверена, они скоро будут. Наверное, поезд задержался, — обеспокоенно сказала Молли и посмотрела на часы. Стрелка, подписанная именем Билла, все еще стояла на делении «В пути».

Вдруг во дворе раздался хлопок.

— Ура! — воскликнул Джордж и схватил-таки пирожок.

Молли поспешила к входной двери.

— Билл! Я уже начала волноваться! Почему так долго? Скорее к столу, все остывает! Тедди! — она крепко обняла высокого юношу с рыжей, почти оранжевой шевелюрой. — Как ты возмужал! Что это у тебя с волосами?

— Камуфляж. Хотел сойти за своего, — хмыкнул Тедди.

— Не говори глупостей, милый, ты и так свой, — отмахнулась Молли.

Тедди скосил глаза, его волосы побледнели до светло-русых, и посторонился. В дом, недовольно смахивая с шарфа снежинки, вошла Мари-Виктуар.

— О, дорогая! — Молли всплеснула руками. — Какой же красавицей ты стала!

Билл, вошедший последним, вдруг изменился в лице, округлил глаза и замахал руками. Он явно пытался подать какой-то знак, но Молли не замечала. Она сжала внучку в объятиях, расцеловала в обе щеки и добавила с гордостью:

— От поклонников наверняка отбоя нет, совсем как у твоей мамы. Помнится, даже твой дядя Рон...

Мари-Виктуар вспыхнула и зло сжала губы.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — отчеканила она и сдернула с шеи шарф. Снежинки, еще не успевшие растаять, взвились в воздух, и в Норе, до того наполненной приглушенным гудением голосов — точь-в-точь улей, — повисло молчание.

Билл снова сделал страшное лицо, давая понять, что расспросы лучше отложить.

— Проходите, проходите скорее, пока Джордж не съел все пирожки, — зачастила Молли. — Вы, наверное, проголодались в поезде. Разве это еда — котлокексы да шоколадные лягушки?

Под болтовню бабушки Мари-Виктуар как будто чуть-чуть расслабилась. Она позволила усадить себя рядом с Гарри, который, поздоровавшись с ней и с крестником, задремал на стуле, и даже откусила крохотный кусочек от участливо протянутого Роном пирожка. В кухню вошли Джинни, Гермиона и Флер.

— Ох, ну наконец! — воскликнула Флер, но тут же нахмурилась. — Мари-Виктуар, я требую объяснений! Мне пришло письмо от твоего декана. Ты заколдовала однокурсницу! У бедняжки вместо волос на голове появились черви! Как это понимать?

Мари-Виктуар насупилась и мелко-мелко заморгала. Билл встал, но Флер не обратила на него внимания.

— Я и подумать не могла, что от тебя можно ожидать такого поведения! Ну? Тебе есть что сказать в свое оправдание? Я рассчитываю, что моя дочь будет брать пример со своих родителей и держать марку во всем, начиная с манер...

Гневную тираду Флер прервал грохот — Мари-Виктуар вскочила из-за стола, опрокинув стул, на котором сидела. Ее губы тряслись, а волосы слегка развевались за спиной, будто подхваченные ветром.

— Это все ты! Ты виновата! — Она ткнула в сторону матери пальцем. Слезы потекли по ее покрасневшим щекам. — Ненавижу!

Она топнула и выбежала из кухни.

— Я? — Флер медленно опустилась на стул. — Билл, что случилось? Что я сделала?

— У Мари-Виктуар, похоже, проснулся дар вейлы, — мрачно ответил Билл.

Кто-то, должно быть Джордж, удивленно присвистнул, Молли ойкнула.

— Как? В ней слишком мало крови вейлы! По всем законам она не должна была... — воскликнула Гермиона.

— К сожалению, магия не всегда подчиняется законам, — отрезал Билл. — Мы не думали, что такое возможно, и не предупреждали ее. Мари-Виктуар оказалась не готова.

— Это происходило на протяжении всего года, — подал голос Тедди. — Сначала были совсем короткие вспышки, никто даже не понимал в чем дело, потом — сильнее. Сегодня, мы уже были на станции, это снова случилось. Но на этот раз очень сильно. Ее окружили, мне кажется, почти все парни Хогвартса. Они творили какую-то дичь, клялись в любви, пытались потрогать. Мари-Виктуар сильно испугалась, если бы не Хагрид, уж и не знаю, как бы она вырвалась.

— Бедняжка! Это все переходный возраст, такое бывает у полувейл, — прошептала Флер.

— Она заперлась в купе и никого не впускала, кроме своей подруги, Лизы. Не знаю, что там у них случилось, но выбежала Лиза из купе уже такой, — Тедди изобразил пальцами шевелящихся на голове червей.

— Я пойду к ней и все объясню! — Флер решительно встала. — Все это можно держать под контролем, надо только немного потренироваться. Она вернется в школу, и все будет хорошо!

Билл положил руку ей на плечо.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ты же ее слышала. Дай ей немного остыть.

— Я схожу. — Тедди отодвинул тарелку.

— Но если она снова случайно...

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Уизли. У меня, кажется, иммунитет к ее чарам.

Тедди ушел, провожаемый подбадривающими взглядами, и одним — задумчивым.

* * *

По приглушенным всхлипам Тедди без труда определил, в какой из спален спряталась Мари-Виктуар. Он постучал — никто не ответил. Тогда Тедди постучал настойчивее.

— Уйди! Я не хочу с тобой говорить, мама! — послышалось из-за двери.

— Я, конечно, метаморф, но не настолько, — отозвался Тедди.

Всхлипы затихли, но дверь оставалась закрытой. Тедди откашлялся.

— Мари-Виктуар, отопри немедленно! Я твоя мать, я требую послушания! — сказал он, подражая интонациям Флер.

Возможно, ему просто показалось, что Мари-Виктуар хихикнула, но спустя пару мгновений дверь медленно приоткрылась.

— Ладно, заходи. Если ты не один, я и тебе червей на голове наколдую.

— Нашла, чем испугать. — Тедди быстро сменил свои русые волнистые волосы на тонкие сальные пряди, на самом деле напоминавшие червяков, и протиснулся в комнату. Он тут же понял, что раньше здесь обитали легендарные близнецы Уизли. И спустя столько лет в небольшой спальне пахло чем-то не сулящим ничего хорошего. Он плюхнулся на кровать. — Рассказывай.

— А то ты сам все не видел? — Мари-Виктуар села рядом. — Что еще тебе рассказать?

— Например, чем Лиза заслужила свою новую прическу.

Мари-Виктуар закусила губу. Слезинка набухла в уголке ее глаза и медленно покатилась по щеке.

— Ну, давай. — Тедди легонько толкнул ее плечом. — Станет легче, вот увидишь.

— Она сказала... Сказала, что думала, я — нормальная, а не как моя мать. А я оказалась уродом.

— Ха! По-моему, парни Хогвартса не согласятся насчет урода.

— Не глупи, Тедди. Лиза больше не хочет со мной дружить.

— Не понимаю я тебя, Виктуар. — Тедди провел рукой по волосам, и сальные пряди сменились привычной русой волной. — С тобой были бы счастливы дружить все девчонки факультета, а ты носишься с этой мерзкой Лизой.

— Она не мерзкая. Она хорошая подруга.

— Как я мог забыть, ведь обзывать своих подруг уродками стоит первым пунктом в кодексе дружбы, — Тедди громко фыркнул. — Да твоя Лиза удавилась бы за способность кружить головы, как ты. Она просто мелочная, завистливая...

— Я не кружу головы! — Мари-Виктуар вскочила, ее волосы снова взвились за спиной. — Я ненормальная, и никто никогда не полюбит меня по-настоящему, без волшебства! Все, что они говорили сегодня, — она покрутила рукой в воздухе, словно подбирая слова, — морок, дурман.

— Да-да, дурман. И Колин с Хаффлпаффа сохнет по тебе второй год из-за дурмана. И Пол, очевидно, тоже. У них, видимо, повышенная чувствительность к вейлам. Даже когда их не пытаются очаровывать, они очаровываются. Генетическая аномалия, — он развел руками и состроил глупую физиономию.

Мари-Виктуар хихикнула. Она пригладила волосы и снова села рядом с Тедди, подогнув под себя ногу и покусывая губы.

— Думаешь, я правда красивая? Без всяких вейловских чар?

Тедди оглядел ее критически, нахмурился, за что тут же получил чувствительный тычок под ребра.

— Правда, — простонал он, потирая пострадавшее место. — У тебя очень необычные глаза. Когда ты смеешься, кажется, что в них кружатся снежинки. И волосы... как будто драгоценная ткань развевается за спиной.

Мари-Виктуар смущенно улыбнулась.

— У тебя красивые губы. — Тедди легонько, словно опасаясь обжечься, коснулся пальцем ее нижней губы. — Такие яркие, как те кусачие цветы в теплицах у профессора Логботтома.

— Зубастые анемоны?

— Они самые. И кожа будто светится. А вот нос подкачал. Нос у тебя в Уизли.

— Тедди!

Он увернулся, смеясь, от еще одного удара, перехватил ее руку и так и не отпустил. Ее кулак разжался, и Тедди переплел свои пальцы с ее.

— Не обращай внимания на Лизу, на этих ослов. Ты обязательно найдешь того, кто полюбит тебя настоящую. С твоими вейловскими штучками и уизлевским носом.

Мари-Виктуар придвинулась к нему, положила голову на плечо.

— Спасибо, Тедди.

— К твоим услугам! А теперь пойдем вниз. Тетя Молли, наверное, с ума сходит. И с мамой ты нехорошо поступила. Она ни в чем не виновата.

Мари-Виктуар вздохнула.

— Ты прав, я извинюсь. Иди, а я догоню.

Тедди кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Мари-Виктуар задержалась на мгновение, бросила взгляд в слегка помутневшее зеркало, стукнула себя пальцем по носу.

— И вполне нормальный нос, — сказала она своему отражению, откинула за спину волосы и побежала догонять Тедди.


End file.
